


Campfire Fluff

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "stop doing things that make me want to kiss you" with Geralt pls
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Campfire Fluff

A strand of hair fell into your face, unnoticed by you as your eyes narrowed in focus at the shirt in your lap. You’d never been great at sewing but you were certainly getting practice on the road. Geralt was forever tearing his clothes and while some would be beyond repair (anything that touched entrails was immediately tossed), you’d managed to salvage many, even if only to use them as bandages. You sat perched on the log as you usually did in the evenings, your face relaxing as the needle was threaded and you began sew. You hummed quietly to yourself, unaware that you were being watched.

Geralt loved these moments when you were too engrossed in your tasks to notice him. He loved the way your humming would become singing, little refrains pouring from your lips and then falling back away into humming again. He liked the way you tapped your foot and nodded your head side to side and the easygoing way you’d sometimes look over to Roach and smile as if you were catching the eye of a friend. He smiled when you swore under your breath and pulled out a stitch to re-do, as if he’d ever notice the error, and the grin only broadened as you huffed angrily at the rebellious fabric.

You looked up suddenly as if sensing his eyes on you and he liked this the best – the way your face lit up when you saw him. The way you never looked afraid, only pleased to have him around. He wordlessly walked closer to the campfire and nodded in your direction casually.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” you asked.

“Hmm.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled and shook your head in tender exasperation at the quiet witcher. The amber eyes watched you as you finished your sewing and held the shirt up for inspection. When you decided you were satisfied you nodded once and then rolled it into a ball and chucked it at him. He caught it deftly and looked for the part she’d patched, impressed when it took him awhile to find it.

“Your stitchwork is getting better,” he remarked in that low, husky voice.

“Your compliments are getting better,” she teased, though she preened happily at his praise.

“Stop doing that,” he muttered, eyes falling back to the shirt almost bashfully. Your eyebrows rose in surprise and you blinked in confusion.

“Stop doing what?” you asked. He looked back up at you, only a few quick strides away if he’d dare move. He looked at the flames casting shadows on your face and the little smile playing about your lips and the mussed hair barely still held back by the length of twine he’d cut for you one day weeks back. He saw a flicker of hope in your eyes as you watched him breathlessly, waiting for his response.

“Stop doing things that make me want to kiss you,” he said, enunciating every word clearly so you knew it was a choice and that he meant it and that he wanted you to hear him and have a choice as well. He wasn’t sure what he expected. A part of him feared you’d look horrified, another part thought you may demure bashfully. He couldn’t have prepared for you to cross that distance between you so quickly he feared you’d set your skirt on fire as you ran past the flames that licked at you and he’d only had a moment to process what was happening and catch you as you nearly threw yourself into his arms. You landed with a soft whumpf against his armor and he winced at the sound, fearful that you’d hurt yourself, and then all thoughts of pain melted away in the sweet, tender press of your lips against his. 


End file.
